Lewis Arquette
Lewis Arquette (14 December, 1935 – 10 February, 2001) was an American actor. He voiced Doctor Watson in the English version of Sherlock Hound. Filmography * Alice – The Second Time Round (1977) TV Episode * Man from Atlantis – The Naked Montague (1977) TV Episode .... Friar Laurence * Ruby and Oswald (1978) (TV) ... aka Four Days in Dallas * Rescue from Gilligan's Island (1978) (TV) .... Judge * Barney Miller – Wojo's Girl: Part 1 (1979) TV Episode .... Finney * The China Syndrome (1979) .... Hatcher * Mrs Columbo ... aka Kate Columbo (USA) ... aka Kate Loves a Mystery ... aka Kate the Detective – The Valley Strangler (1979) TV Episode .... Howard * Tenspeed and Brown Shoe – The Sixteen Byte Data Chip and the Brown-eyed Fox (1980) TV Episode * Pray TV (1980) .... Fred Wilson ... aka K-GOD * The Waltons .... J.D. Pickett (1978–1981) – The Travelling Man (1980) TV Episode .... J.D. Pickett * Loose Shoes (1980) .... Warden ... aka Coming Attractions ... aka Quackers * The Jayne Mansfield Story (1980) (TV) .... Publicity Man ... aka Jayne Mansfield: A Symbol of the 50s * Fantasy Island – High Off the Hog/Reprisal (1981) TV Episode .... Slocumb – The Inventor/On the Other Side (1979) TV Episode .... Fred Waters – Carnival/The Vaudevillians (1978) TV Episode .... Jeff * The Smurfs (1981) TV Series (voice) .... Additional Voices ... aka Smurfs' Adventures * The Incredible Hulk – Triangle (1981) TV Episode .... Les Creaseman * Simon & Simon – The Dead Letter File (1982) TV Episode .... Matt * Off the Wall (1983) .... Prison Chaplain * Remington Steele – Red Holt Steele (1983) TV Episode .... Stuart Thorpe * Riptide – The Hardcase (1984) TV Episode .... Sidney Gorman * Matt Houston – Cash and Carry (1984) TV Episode .... City Councilman Roberts * St. Elsewhere – Cramming (1984) TV Episode .... Judge Ellsworth * Challenge of the GoBots (1984) TV Series (voice) .... Additional Voices * Sherlock Hound (1984) TV Series .... Dr Watson (English)... aka Sherlock Hound, the Detective * E/R – A Cold Night in Chicago (1984) TV Episode (as Louis Arquette) .... Arnie Popkin * Rocky Road (1985–1986) TV Series .... Lucas * Rock 'n' Wrestling (1985) TV Series (voice) .... Superfly Jimmy Snuka (animated segments) ... aka Hulk Hogan's Rock 'N' Wrestling (USA: complete title) * Badge of the Assassin (1985) (TV) .... 1st Foreman * The Fall Guy – October the 32nd (1985) TV Episode .... Ghost * Tall Tales & Legends ... aka Shelley Duvall's Tall Tales and Legends (USA: complete title) – Johnny Appleseed (1986) TV Episode .... Jimbo Smith/Narrator * Just Between Friends (1986) .... TV Station Guard * The Check Is in the Mail (1986) .... Man at pool ... aka The Cheque Is in the Post (UK) * Sledge Hammer! ... aka Sledge Hammer: The Early Years (USA: second season title) – Witless (1986) TV Episode .... Jacob * Nobody's Fool (1986, with daughter Rosanna) .... Mr Fry * Mama's Family – Fangs a Lot, Mama (1986) TV Episode .... Grand Viper * Perfect Strangers – Get a Job (1987) TV Episode (as Louis Arquette) .... Rowdy Hockey Fan #1 * Married... with Children – Where's the Boss? (1987) TV Episode .... Ed * ALF – Some Enchanted Evening (1987) TV Episode .... Ed Billings * Big Business (1988) .... Mr Stokes * The Great Outdoors (1988) .... Herm * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) TV Series (voice) .... Additional Voices * Dance 'til Dawn (1988) (TV) .... Pawnbroker * My First Love (1988) (TV) .... Mark Grossman * A Very Brady Christmas (1988) (TV) .... Sam/Santa * Chopper Chicks in Zombietown (1989) .... Sheriff Bugiere ... aka Cycle Sluts (USA) * Charles in Charge – Buddy's Daddy (1989) TV Episode .... Clarence Lembeck * Paradise ... aka Guns of Paradise (new title) – A Private War (1989) TV Episode – Ghost Dance (1988) TV Episode * Quantum Leap – The Right Hand of God – October 24, 1974 (1989) TV Episode .... Father Muldooney * The Horror Show (1989) .... Lt. Miller ... aka Horror House ... aka House 3 (Australia: video title) ... aka House III: The Horror Show (UK: video title) * Majo no takkyûbin (1989) (voice: English version) .... Additional Voices ... aka Kiki's Delivery Service (USA) ... aka The Witch's Express Mail (literal title) * Camp Candy (1989) TV Series (voice) .... Rex DeForest III * Dad (1989) (voice) * Tango & Cash (1989) .... Wyler * Rock 'n' Roll High School Forever (1990) .... Mr Cheese * Syngenor (1990) .... Ethan Valentine * Tales from the Crypt... aka HBO's Tales from the Crypt – Lower Berth (1990) TV Episode * Gravedale High (1990) TV Series (voice) ... aka Rick Moranis in Gravedale High (USA: complete title) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990) TV Series (voice) .... Additional Voices ... aka The New Adventures of Captain Planet (USA: fourth season title) * Matlock – The Narc (1990) TV Episode .... Commissioner * Book of Love (1990) .... Mr Malloy * Get a Life ''– Married (1991) TV Episode .... Justice of the Peace * ''Morton & Hayes – Society Saps (1991) TV Episode .... Mr Caldicott * The Linguini Incident (1991) .... Texas Joe * Let's Kill All the Lawyers (1992) .... Antinus * Double Trouble (1992) .... Tarlow * L.A. Law – Silence of the Lambskins (1992) TV Episode .... Inspector Dodek * Beverly Hills, 90210 – Wedding Bell Blues (1992) TV Episode .... Priest * A Child Lost Forever: The Jerry Sherwood Story (1992) (TV) .... Walter Vinton ... aka A Child Lost Forever (USA: short title) * Fox Hunt (1993) (VG) .... The Wolf * Tainted Blood (1993) (TV) .... Artie * Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman (1993) (TV) .... Mr Ingersol * The Flintstones: Wacky Inventions (1994) (V) (voice) .... Prof, Einstone * Menendez: A Killing in Beverly Hills (1994) (TV) .... Lyle's Jury: Juror #3 * Sleep with Me (1994) .... Minister * Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist (1994) (VG) (voice) .... Whittlin' Willie/P. H. Balance * Saved by the Bell: The New Class – Back at the Ranch (1994) TV Episode .... Uncle Lester * SeaQuest DSV ... aka SeaQuest 2032 (USA: new title) – Something in the Air (1995) TV Episode .... Kearny * Stuart Saves His Family (1995) .... Cemetery official * Wild Side (1995) .... The Chief * Seinfeld – The Secret Code (1995) TV Episode .... Leapin' Larry * Mojave Moon (1996) .... Charlie * Hypernauts (1996) TV Series (voice) .... Horten * Fox Hunt (1996) .... The Wolf * Babylon 5 ... aka B5 (USA: promotional abbreviation) – Point of No Return (1996) TV Episode .... General Smits * Kiss & Tell (1996) .... Detective * Waiting for Guffman (1996) .... Clifford Wooley * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest ... aka Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures – The Ballad of Belle Bonnet (1996) TV Episode (voice) .... Civilian/Driver * Kid Cop (1996) (V) .... Mayor Cosgrove * Adventures with Barbie: Ocean Discovery (1997) (VG) (voice) * A River Made to Drown In (1997) .... Vagabond * Meet Wally Sparks (1997) .... Cardinal * Murder One: Diary of a Serial Killer (1997) (mini) TV Series * Spawn (1997) TV Series (voice) .... Additional Voices ... aka Todd McFarlane's Spawn * Mononoke-hime (1997) (voice: English version) .... Additional Voices ... aka Princess Mononoke (USA) * Life During Wartime (1997) .... Bruce Hudler ... aka The Alarmist (USA: new title) * The Westing Game (1997) (TV) .... Otis Amber ... aka Get a Clue (USA: video title) * Sleepwalkers – Pilot (1997) TV Episode * Scream 2 (1997) .... Chief Lewis Hartley * Twilight (1998) .... Water Pistol Man * Almost Heroes (1998) .... Merchant * Ready to Rumble (2000) .... Fred King * Best in Show (2000) .... Fern City Show Spectator * Little Nicky (2000) .... Cardinal * Escape from Monkey Island (2000) (VG) (voice) .... Freddie * FreakyLinks – Subject: Me and My Shadow (2001) TV Episode .... Bob Frewer * Out Cold (2001) .... Herbert 'Papa' Muntz * As Told by Ginger (2000–2001) .... Mr Cilia External links *Lewis Arquette at The Internet Movie Database Category:Voice actors: Sherlock Hound